Passionate Moment
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Just as the title says, a passionate moment between Zero and his twin, Ichiru. ZeroXIchiru, twincest. R&R Please, this is my first lemon, and my first VK fanfic. -enter smiley here-


The two stare at each other with lilac eyes widened in disbelief. One lowers his gun as the other lowers his sword. The slight stench of blood hangs in the air from a wound on the younger man's arm, where he had been sliced by his own blade in his distraction.

"Ichiru….?"

"Zero…."

Quickly abandoning their weapons, they dart to each other and collide, meeting in a warm embrace. It had been years since the two brothers had seen one another. The older man tightly holds his twin as tears threaten to fall from the corners of his eyes. Ichiru nuzzles the side of his face on Zero's neck.

"I can't believe it's you, Zero…I missed you so much…"

"But Ichiru, you said that you hated me."

"I know, that was a stupid thing for me to say. I was just trying to hide how I feel…." Their fingers intertwine. "I care about you still, Zero, and I…"

The older twin hushes him, bringing him closer. Their lilac eyes meet. It begins with their foreheads touching, then their noses, followed by their lips. It had been so long. The last time the two boys had kissed each other was just before the attack, just before they had gotten separated. Even though it had been a long time, neither one of them forgot what to do. Ichiru relaxes his body as Zero holds him and presses his lips against his, over and over and over, each time getting longer and deeper. The younger one does the same, and before the two realize it, Zero is laying on top of his twin, the bed slightly creaking underneath them. Ichiru, moaning, looks up at his twin with desperate eyes. He needed more. Wrapping his thin arms around the vampire's neck, he pulls him in for another round. This time, Zero gives his younger brother a surprise: tongue. Ichiru lets his twin pin his wrists to either side of him, leaving his body wide open. As the older twin frenched the other, he sat on the boy's hips gently. The two had almost forgotten how good this felt. Zero's hands undid the buttons on Ichiru's shirt, keeping their lips locked. Opening up his shirt to expose his pale chest, Zero gave his twin one last kiss on the lips before tracing down to his brother's nipple. Closing his eyes, the older one let his tongue do the work, slipping around the bump.

"Z-Zero…" Ichiru shivers as goose bumps form on his pale skin. "…ahh…"

As the vampire's fangs emerge, he lightly bites down on the pink flesh. Ichiru gives a loud cry of pain and a tear slips from his eye. From where he had been bitten, a trickle of blood slides down to the white bed sheets, staining them.

"Ow, not so hard!"

Zero sucks apologetically on the cut before moving to the other nipple. He flicked it on the tip of his tongue before gently biting on it. This time it was much better for Ichiru. He moans quietly, laying his head back.

"Ooh, Zero…mmm,"

The vampire notices the wound on the man's arm. He takes a minute or so to lick up the blood that was still oozing from it. From there, Zero smirks, and continues kissing down the middle of Ichiru's body. Upon reaching his destination, he bears his fangs, using them to undo his younger twin's pants. Sliding the pants and boxers off in a single movement, he lets his breath ghost over his twin's growing erection. Ichiru shudders, arching his back slightly. The older one moves in slowly. He breathes warmly on the tip of his brother's dick before dragging his tongue just around the head. Ichiru isn't usually impatient, but the poor man hadn't been pleasured in a long time. He just needed it, right now, nice and hard.

"Don't tease me…just give it to me, Zero…." The younger twin pleads.

With a grin, Zero does exactly that and takes his cock into his mouth. Ichiru groans, his breathing suddenly becomes heavier. The vampire licks and sucks contentedly on his twin's penis. It grew wet and he could taste the pre-cum. The younger one's hips unexpectedly jolt forward, almost making the other man choke. His brother was getting bigger and harder by the minute, which made it more difficult to hold it all in. Zero gives up on blowing him, and decides a hand job would be easier at this point.

"Here, let's try this," The older one says with a sigh. "Flip over and kneel on all fours,"

Ichiru quickly and silently obeyed. Zero, kneeling behind his twin, grasped his cock from behind and began to jerk him off. The younger one cries out loudly, begging desperately for more. Ichiru loves to be vocal. It magnifies the pleasure for a reason that is unknown to Zero.

"You're liking this, aren't you…?"

"Y-Ye-Yeah-ah…oh, Zero! Ahh….more, more…!"

He held the base of his dick tighter and moved his hand faster. Sweat beads on the back of the younger one's neck. _Maybe this would help, _Zero thinks, licking his index finger and gently sliding it into his brother's asshole.

"Ahh, ooh, Zero…."

His twin's hole was tight, far tighter than any hole of Yuki's. Wiggling his finger and pushing it in and out, Zero took his other hand and fondled Ichiru's balls.

"Zero, ahh! Oh yeah, Zero…mmm…"

At the sound of his moans, Zero found his own penis becoming hard. It's sexy, to have his brother screaming and crying out his name. It makes him feel good, knowing that his twin feels good.

"More Zero, I need more…"

After removing his index, he put two back in, making Ichiru moan louder. He begins to move his hips and push back against his twin's fingers as he pushed them forward. Suddenly, the younger one made a noise that Zero had never heard before. The cry resonates through the room. The older one realizes what he had just found and he made sure he hit it again. Rapidly flicking his fingertips, Ichiru's body begins to tremble.

"Ahh, yeah…Zero, right there, right there, right there! Ahh! Oh yeah….!"

"Hold on," The older twin quickly takes off his own pants and boxers. His erection was already straight up. He guides his lover's asshole onto his dick.

"Ah-ow…ooh…!"

Ichiru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as his weight made Zero's cock go father into him.

"Just hang in there, okay?"

The younger one nods as the older twin begins to thrust upwards into him. At first, it's painful to Ichiru, and it feels as if his insides were being ripped up, but after a few minutes, the pleasure is drowning out the dulling discomfort. While he is riding him, Zero helps himself to Ichiru's nipples, which are both standing up from the blissful sex.

"Ah, Zero…yeah, yeah….fuck me….harder…! Please, Zero, harder!"

Keeping his penis inside of his twin, he lays him on the bed as they were before. Grabbing the edges of the bed Zero thrusts into his brother forcefully, over and over. Their lips meet as he continues to move in and out, their bodies crashing into each other hungrily. The tip of Ichiru's penis swells up. Pulling away from the kiss, he cries out.

"Oh, god….! Zero, I-I think I'm g-gonna-"

One good, hard, final thrust does the job. They both cum: Zero cums inside of his twin, and Ichiru cums all over his pale stomach. The older one pulls out, licks the warm, white liquid off of his brother and French kisses to let him taste himself. After pulling away, we stare into each other's eyes. Just as Zero and Ichiru are about to kiss again, the door flies open and Yuki rushes in.

"Zero, I've been looking all over for….! Oh….who's….that…?"

"Yuki!" Zero snaps, pulling up the covers to hide his nakedness. "Get out of here!"

"Why does he look just like you? You're all sweaty! Zero, what were you doing?"

"Get out, get out, get out!"

She blushes violently. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

The door slams shut.

Zero scoffs, shaking his head. "Women."


End file.
